Happy New Year
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Happy New Year from your favorite victorious shipping:) Cabbie


**Narrator POV**

The Christmas trees were put away, the lights were taken down, and everyone had gotten out their party hats, for it was New Years Eve.

Everyone was at the biggest party of the year, hosted in the asphalt café at HA. The tables were moved to make a dance floor, decorations and streamers hung everywhere. Music was blaring, lights flashing. Everyone was having a blast.

Of course the whole gang was there. Jade and Beck came together, Tori and Andre went together so that they could get ready to perform, and then there was Cat.

Where was Robbie? She didn't know. She searched and searched, sent several text messages, made several phone calls, but never got a response.

"Cat, give it a rest and enjoy yourself." Jade, and her other friends had told her many times.

She frowned. How was she supposed to have fun when Robbie wasn't there?

After an hour of pretending to "enjoy herself", Robbie's name popped up on her pear phone. She let out a happy squeal, going into the school where it was quieter before she clicked answer.

"Robbie!"

**Hey Cat.**

"Where are you?" She frowned.

**Home?**

"Why?"

**What do you mean?**

"Why aren't you here at the party? With me…" She added softly.

**I don't know…I just don't really like parties…**

"Oh…" She trailed off. "So what are you doing?"

**Laying in bed and watching a movie**

"What do you mean? Where's your family?"

**They all went to New York**

"So you're all alone?" Cat was even more upset by this. "But it's New Year's Eve!"

**It's fine Cat. I don't really mind.**

"Okay Robbie…" She sighed. "I love you." She smiled to herself.

Ever since the CowWow, the two have grown very close. Some people mistook them as a couple, because they began to do things most couples did. They were always holding hands and sharing hugs, Cat always dropping a kiss on his cheek or nose, and he would always kiss her forehead or temple.

And once in a while, they would say I love you. Both of them meant it the way it's supposed to be meant, but neither of them thought the other person took it that way. They didn't say it all the time, but Cat found it more special that way.

**I love you more cutie**

Cat felt her heart soar as she hung up the phone, before she headed to the parking lot and hopped on her bike, leaving the party.

…

"Cat?" Robbie asked surprised as he opened his front door to see her standing there.

"Hi!" She giggled, stepping inside.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" He asked, smiling nonetheless.

"Why would I be there, when you're here?" She asked innocently, smiling up at him.

He was shocked, but he smiled down at his favorite red head. She giggled, taking his hand in hers before leading them up the stairs.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He smiled.

Once in his room, he turned to her.

"Do you want to barrow some sweats or something?" He asked as she nodded.

Normally when she came over to watch movies he would loan her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, so that she would be comfortable.

Once changed, the hopped back into his room, before hopping into his bed next to him, giggling.

He laughed. "Someone's in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you Robbie." She smiled, planting a tender kiss on his cheek before getting under the covers.

He smiled. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Little mermaid." She answered simply.

"I thought so." He laughed, making her giggle as he pressed play.

She smiled, taking his arm and draping it over her shoulders before cuddling into his, her head on his chest. He smiled, kissing her head softly as he clicked play.

…

The movie was almost over and it was about 11:50 at night, ten minutes before the New Year. They both were still coddled up to each other, and Robbie couldn't believe that Cat had chosen this instead of a party.

"I can't believe you came here instead of being at the hottest party of the year." He spoke up, causing her to jump a little as she looked up at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "I love you, Robbie."

"I love you too Cat." He smiled, but she frowned and he got worried.

"You do know what I mean when I say that, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…we're best friends." Robbie said.

"No Robbie…" She said softly, taking a deep breath as she looked him in the eye. "I love you Robbie. More than just my best friend…"

"You do?" He asked, not believing his ears. He never thought he would hear Cat Valentine say that.

"I-…" He paused, looking back into her baby browns. "I love you too…"

"Really?" She whispered, her face suddenly much closer to his then it was before.

"Yeah…" He smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I love you so much…"

"I love you so much more…" She gushed in a soft voice, her eyes making their way to his lips.

Robbie didn't even have to think twice. Cupping her cheek gently, he pressed his lips to hers, for the first time since the CowWow. They lips molded together perfectly, like a puzzle piece. Cat smiled against his lips, her hands gripping onto his shirt as she moved her body towards his. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips, and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth, deepening the kiss.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cat jumped, rolling off of him. Robbie looked at his phone, shutting the alarm off before smiling. He put it down turning back to Cat and pulling her into another kiss.

"Happy New Year, Cat." He smiled, pulling away.

"Happy New Year, Robbie." She giggled, before kissing him again.

**A/N: Little once-shot for you! Hope you guys liked it…**

**Speaking of which, I feel like I'm one of the only people still here and it makes me sad:( I feel like when I update nowadays I get one, maybe two reviews.**

**And it's not even that I care about that. I mean, the reviews are just a number. I just like knowing you're guys feed back. I like knowing if what I'm putting out here is good or if it could be better. I like reading all your ideas.**

**I feel like I'm making time in my busy schedule to update when one, maybe two people are reading. If you guys are reading, just no reviewing, let me know because I don't want to think I'm doing this for nothing.**

**Hope you all have a happy New Year. Love you all :)**


End file.
